The Hokage
by Selunchen123
Summary: “Naruto you stupid idiot…” she muttered. Was that all he could say to her? She didn’t need him to comfort her, she wasn’t the one bleeding.The boy with the dream of becoming Hokage just lay still. “Why…” a sniff, “why…?” [NaruSaku]


"Naruto…"

It was just a simple medical mission. They were just supposed to bring back herbs for Tsunade, that was all.

"Naruto…!"

A simple sob wrecked through her body as she fell towards the ground, her shaking knees not able to hold her anymore.

The boy with the dream of becoming a Hokage lay before her. Her eyes were dry despite that she felt herself break right on the spot. Pink hair wet from the sad falling rain.

It was so quiet.

"Naruto…"

Her shaking hand reached out to touch his shoulder lightly, but his eyes just stared at the sky above him. She bit her lips hard enough to draw blood as she bended her head forward, making it rest against the muddy ground.

"It's not your fault…"

He didn't answer, his cool skin missing the tan of dirt that she was covered in.

The boy with the dream of becoming Hokage didn't even shift when she screamed out loud.

"It's not your fault! Listen to me!"

"…"

"Oh please…don't do this…"

Her green eyes looked at him in sorrow as he just stared. She could feel herself feel treated badly, that he could at least say something to her, listen to her at most.

Her muddy hair clung to her thin face, she didn't know what she was covered most in, blood or mud, she didn't care either.

"Naru-"

"You can cry you know…"

She gasped and a sob came once again. Drying her wet eyes she tried to look grown up and act like a real ninja…

"…I don't mind…"

"Naruto you stupid idiot…" she muttered. Was that all he could say to her? She didn't need him to comfort her, she wasn't the one bleeding.

The boy with the dream of becoming Hokage just lay still.

"Why…" a sniff, "why…?"

He didn't answer and she threw herself over him. Clutching his orange shirt within her hands. "I…I didn't mean to lie to you Naruto! I am sorry that you believed it was Oro-"

"I know…Yamato told me…"

She flinched and his body felt cooler than it really was.

"This wasn't supposed to be like this…" she said and buried her head into his shirt.

"I am sorry…"

She was silent for a while, "I know…"

His blue eyes watched as the rain stopped and a dark star filled sky came.

"Naruto, don't give up now, you are going to become Hokage – an…and we are going to get Sasuke back, you and I, and then team 7 will be back again…"

"Sakura…?"

She sat up a bit to stare at his face, it was full of scars along his cheeks and she felt the tears come back.

"What are you going to do then…?"

A tiny smile made it to her lips. "Well, I am going to become the best medic of Konoha and then we are going to have so much fun. Every day I will see you and I will scold you for being lazy and eating too much Ramen as always…"

He closed his eyes. "I am sorry…"

She bent down and picked him up, he was heavy but she would be able to carry him back to Konoha.

"…I know, but it wasn't your fault…"

"I didn't mean to Sakura…"

"Don't worry, I forgive you…"

He went silent and so did she, because there was a long way to Konoha.

"I…"

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore Naruto."

"I am sorry that I hurt you back then, if I hadn't then…"

"You are wounded Naruto…you should be more careful" her voice was full of concern, something he had rarely experienced.

"Sakura-chan, am I going to die…?"

"…"

"J…just let me lie on the ground then…"

"NO!"

He flinched, but it wasn't much, he didn't have that much strength left.

"You are not going to die! I won't let you! You will become Hokage and I will be there every day!"

He smiled into the crock of her neck and sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice then…"

"Naruto…?"

"…"

"Naruto…!"

"…"

She began to panic and quickly tried to feel his pulse. "Naruto!...don't…don't!"

Her face was suddenly pulled downwards and a little cherry kiss was placed on her cheek. Her eyes widened when she felt his rough mouth touch her muddy face, it was strange and she couldn't help but blush just a bit.

If it had been any other situation she had punched him, but this time it wasn't right.

"I always wanted to do that!" he exclaimed loudly with a toothy grin on his face. A vein popped out on her forehead and she spoke in a low dangerous tone. "I am going to let you die the next time…"

He just continued to smile all the way back to Konoha. It was a long way and they hardly spoke with each other.

"I know that you are going to become a great medic Sakura-chan…"

She snorted and flipped her hair out of her face, "don't be so modest, it doesn't fit you at all."

"Aaw! But I was dead honest right there…"

Before she could answer he was taken away by a group of medic nins who hurried back to Konoha to let Naruto be treated. Tsunade who had learned about the fight came rushing towards her, checking her small body for any damage.

"I don't blame him Tsunade-sama…"

"You have no reason too either Sakura…" she muttered, satisfied that Sakura had managed to heal most of the critical ones by herself.

"However, next time you got to tell him the truth…"

"Yes Tsunade-sama…"

Her sensei blew her a toothy smile. "I can't believe that you let yourself getting captured by Orochimaru Sakura, and then let Sasuke treat you like he did…he has chan-"

"Yes, he has changed for the worse…but…"

Her head hung low as she tried hard not to cry. "…he is still my friend, and I know he is in there somewhere…ne…next time I won't break as easy as I did there…"

"I hear you destroyed their hide-out in anger, I am proud of you…"

A hint of surprise came to her face and she looked at her sensei. "What?"

Tsunade's hand touched her shoulder. "Because you made the right choice in the end…"

Sakura wouldn't understand what she meant until ten years later when she scolded Naruto for being lazy. He just sulked and buried his face in his hands, she was always so strict.

Yeah, she became the greatest Medic but gave up her position when Naruto became Hokage. He did afterall need a secretary to help him. Not only with the papers, but eating proper too.

"Naruto! Naruto!...Uzumaki Naruto wake up you…!"

"I hear you! I hear you Sakura-san…" he said grinning into the table.

"Ugh! You are worse than Tsunade-sama –"

"I wonder when the monument will be done…" he muttered with his face turned towards the window.

In the end she ended up doing the work and he just stared at her in this strange way he had always done.

"Hey Sakura…"

"Mm…" she muttered as she scribbled something down on the Jounin papers.

"You are going to marry me some day…"

"What?" she screamed and turned around horrified to the now blushing Naruto.

"Well uhm, when we get Sasuke back and all this and uhm, I really like you and all, and uhm…you know the Hokage should get married sooner or later…"

"w…why me?" she said, well, she still felt for Sasuke, but it didn't mean that she didn't feel for Naruto too, but those things should not interfere with her work as his closest assistant.

"Well, I never said you should do it, it is just something I want to…" he muttered into his suit.

Sakura turned her face back to the papers on the table and muttered something about 'dreamer'. But she still couldn't help but feel a bit happy with his proposal.

"Then we have to find Sasuke soon don't you think?"

She could have sworn she heard him choke on something when she said that.

--------------

It's fluffy and it's stupid, and I didn't feel like editing. So there has to be lots of errors in this. Flame or review me if you feel it's necessary.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.


End file.
